The goal of this application is to provide highly focused training in Systems Neuroscience at Yale University School of Medicine, with special emphasis on the Mammalian Cortex. The philosophy of this program is to preserve and foster integrative approaches to neurobiology that will interface with molecular genetics and clinical medicine with respect to development, organization, function and plasticity of the mammalian brain. Forty-two (42) faculty from 12 basic and clinical departments are participants in this multidisciplinary program. The program offers both depth and breadth. The depth derives from its unique substantive focus on cortical circuits of the rodent, primate and human brain. The breadth of the program derives from the diversity of approaches, spanning molecular, developmental, systems, theory and cognitive neuroscience. Faculty interests span cortical morphogenesis and axon guidance mechanisms in embryos to memory decline and stroke in elderly humans. Methodologies include cloning; cell culture; immunocytochemistry; in situ hybridization; electron and two photon microscopy; voltage clamp and whole cell recording; calcium and other forms of optical imaging; biochemistry and molecular analyses; psycho-pharmacology; rodent, monkey and human behavior; in vivo extracellular recording in behaving animals; and fMRI and PET imaging in human subjects. Two predoctoral and two postdoctoral positions are requested. Trainees are selected from a variety of backgrounds in biological sciences on the basis of their potential for excellence and leadership in research by an Admissions Committee (predocs) or Executive Committee (postdocs). Mentors are Ph.D.s and M.D.s. with NINDS grants and/or NINDS related research foci. Training includes coursework, intensive research apprentice-ship, structured seminar programs, and laboratory and departmental presentations of research progress. RELEVANCE: This training program fosters education on brain disorders such as dyslexia, autism, Tourette's Syndrome, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, epilepsy, cerebral palsy, dementias (e.g., Alzheimer's and Huntington's diseases), and stroke. We actively encourage and successfully accomplish the translation of basic research findings to further our understanding of the cause and cure of human brain disorders.